Given Life to be Passed on to the King of the Underworld
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: Just another retelling of my favourite Greek myth. The only time Demeter let her daughter go to Mt. Olympus was when she was just a baby, but even then Hades knew she was different. She didn't cry in fear, she reached for him. He watched over her as she grew. And grew she did, into a beautiful woman invoking feeling he'd never considered he could feel. She'd be his. She had to be.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Greek Myths, so go easy on me. I'm not that great with knowing everyone's names or what their roles are… just giving it a go really. The story of Hades and Persephone has to be my favourite and I'm sorry if you think I've got things wrong, but everyone has their own ideas and takes on the story- this is mine.**

**Obviously I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy and maybe drop me a review to tell me what you think? :) xx**

* * *

><p>The gods and goddesses crowded around the great hall of Mount Olympus where Zeus and his wife, Hera, sat upon their glittering, golden thrones. They were all awaiting the arrival of Demeter and her new babe that she had given birth to not twenty-four hours ago.<p>

"Do you think the baby will be pretty?" Aphrodite asked Athena, absently stroking her golden hair.

"That would be up to you if you chose to gift the child with beauty."

"That depends whether Zeus wants to us to gift the child at all, after all it came from Demeter," Aphrodite screwed up her nose at the goddesses name, but it still didn't deter her beauty.

"Zeus is the one who slept with Demeter in the first place, so he must have found something interesting." Apollo chimed in, standing next to his twin sister.

Demeter wasn't a very likable goddess; she was too demanding and pompous for the rest of the gods' liking.

"Do you think the child will be like her?" Apollo asked them, before looking down his nose. "Thinking she's too good to interact with us," he said in a girlish voice, trying to play Demeter. He was a childish god who loved to joke around while his sister was more sensible and mature.

"We don't need two of them," Aphrodite sighed, rubbing her forehead. That woman was enough, what was Zeus thinking when he impregnated Demeter… he was probably thinking with the other head.

The grand double doors opened, and wisps of cloud floated in followed by the goddess they had just been speaking about.

She was plumper than all the other females but that didn't mean she was any less attractive, her tan from working in the sun all day shone in the light room. She had dark red tresses piled atop of her oval shaped head, with frosty forest green eyes; she wore a simple dark green peplos that flowed freely about her ankles. Clutched to her ample bosom was a light pink blanket, she held the babe furiously to her as though a bower constrictor coiling around the child's small body- Hera immediately felt sorry for the babe, no matter how much she hated her husband for his infidelity she could not blame the child.

Demeter looked down her nose at all the other gods and goddesses, like Apollo had imitated only moments ago. She made her way to Zeus' throne where he held his arms out for his child, his grin showing off his pearly white teeth and she reluctantly handed her baby over.

"I still think I should name my child," she told him, crossing her arms- she already felt the loss of the little life that had been resting there.

"She is my child too Demeter, I have named all my children and she will be no different." His voice was soft, not wanting to wake his slumbering child, but it still carried authority; Zeus' word was law, so Demeter knew no matter how much she hated it, that she had to submit to him.

But not without one last try. "I've already thought of the perfect name for her."

Zeus decided to humour her knowing that if he didn't listen to her 'perfect name' he'd never hear the end of it. He nodded for her to continue. She smiled triumphantly. "Kore," she said with the utmost pride.

Zeus screwed his nose up as did most other gods, "My daughter shall not be named something so… dull."

He looked down at his youngest, her eyes were closed and she breathed softly- sleeping peacefully. "Her name with be Persephone," he declared gently so not to wake her, but all the other gods heard and smiled at the name- it was pretty. And as far away from meaning 'Maiden' as possible.

"My child shall not be called something that means 'Destroy'!" Demeter practically screeched, waking the child abruptly, causing her to whimper at her mother's cold and loud tone. "Oh my Kore," she cried out, motherly concern outweighing her rage on the choice of name, reaching for the child.

Zeus stood quickly before she could reach the crying child, he already felt protective of her, knowing her mother would smother her in coos and tight hugs. He rocked Persephone gently, holding her close but loosely, giving her room to stretch and wriggle.

The gods looked on with smug expressions at Demeter's shocked face, she'd never been denied anything before and surely she'd be enraged at not being given her own child.

Persephone had stopped now and just stared at her father with the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen on any of his children. They were a jade green, but they seemed almost transparent as though looking through tinted glass. They were curious as they searched his face, as though trying to understand who he was.

"Who would like to hold her first?" Zeus asked ignoring Demeter's squeals of protest, demanding that he give her little girl back and she would not be handed around like an object.

"I'll give my gift first," Aphrodite said, taking the child from Zeus' strong arms. It was customary for the Olympian gods and goddesses to bestow gifts upon the child, either giving an object or perhaps a quality the child would acquire when older.

Aphrodite didn't know if her gift would be effective or not, the child was already gorgeous, but just to be sure... "You shall be one of the most beautiful goddesses, having a heart overflowing with love," she announced, stroking Persephone's soft, pink cheek before blowing a kiss her way, a pink, fluffy cloud in the shape of a heart former around Persephone's face.

Apollo was next, he cradled the child gently to him. "You will have a beautiful singing voice that will be able enchant anyone with its sound." He smiled down at the child, who gave a gummy smile back causing his to widen.

He passed her onto his twin Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Usually she would give the child an animal but today was different. "You will have a voice that will be able to sooth even the most frantic of animals, they will all care and respect your kind nature." The rest of the gods looked on in bemusement; Artemis had never given a gift like that.

So each and every Olympian god gave the child a gift while Demeter huffed in annoyance every so often. Hades had stayed silence during the whole ceremony, standing out of the way clad in his dark robes. He was the last god to give a gift, he always was as it was easier this way- the child would always cry as soon as it came into contact with him and it always took ages to calm the babe down after the little thing was traumatized by the sight of the King of the Dead.

Hermes grimaced as he gave the child to the god of the Underworld, and everyone tensed ready for the shrieks to erupt from the child's mouth and Demeter was poised like a mother bear, ready to attach at any given moment.

Hades also braced himself for the horrified wail and tears, silently cursing this stupid tradition. The baby was as light as a cloud, positioned in the palms of his hands which he held away from his body. Demeter would have told him to be more careful and hold her daughter properly, but was too gobsmacked by the sound of silence.

Hades glanced down at the child to look for tears; maybe she was a silent crier? She was staring up at him with curiosity and her little rosy lips were drawn into a small line. She started to wriggle around causing him to pull her closer for fear of dropping her. At first he thought she was trying to get away from his hold, but as soon as she succeeded in pulling her arms from the confides on the pink blankets she lifted her tiny hands up, as though to try and reach out to him.

Hermes was the first to break the silence his blue eyes sparkling in amusement, "I think she likes you Hades." Hermes was the only god that would really talk to him, apart from his brothers, being the god that escorted the dead to the Underworld.

This broke Demeter out of her trance, "She does not! She is simply too frightened to cry, he's probably scared her to silence."

"I wish you could be scared into silence woman," Hades' voice was soft and husky, never going above a shout but his glower was enough to send any god running. The rest of the gods looked smug again at Demeter's expression, Hades was never afraid to insult someone.

Hades' gaze softened as he brought it back to Persephone's adorable face- adorable… he'd never used that word before- when he saw her expression he nearly gasped, but controlled himself. He did not show emotion around the gods.

She was smiling at him, a real genuine smile. There was no trace of fear or hesitation on her face; if he'd been alone he would have allowed his own lips to quirk upwards.

"Aww, she really likes you. She's smiling!" Hermes said, getting everyone's attention as they all crowded around her- she'd smiled at each and everyone of them but to smile at the god of the Underworld was something amazing in itself. Demeter also joined the gathering, pushing and shoving everyone in her way on her quest to her little one.

"She is probably tired-move!-I need to take her home."

Zeus chuckled, "Nonsense, this is her home, with her father and siblings." She noted that he didn't include 'mother' in that sentence and immediately started to panic at the thought of being away from her precious little Kore. Noticing the look on her face he knew he'd have to relent, he couldn't keep her only child from her, and he knew that where Persephone was Demeter wouldn't be far- he wouldn't be able to cope with that.

Nor would anyone else judging by their glares aimed at Demeter. "Hades, why don't you give Persephone her gift," he said nodding to his brother.

Hades nodded, but then glared at everyone else still crowded around him causing them all to take several steps back- he was the dreaded god of the Underworld after all. They didn't need to hear his gift anyway, it was always the same anyway- a piece of jewellery- an armband for the gods and a bracelet for the goddesses.

He lowered his head to hers, his mouth by her little ear and his black shoulder length hair creating a curtain around their faces, whispering to her. "My gift to you, my darling Persephone is anything you desire. All you have to do is tell me and I will do everything in my power to give it to you." He pulled his head up, his face still so close, close enough for her to reach her hands out and lay her palm flat on cheek, her forefinger connecting with the corner of his mouth.

He pursed his lips a fraction, giving her finger a soft kiss- the first kiss he'd ever given anyone- causing her to giggle with delight.

He pulled her hand away from his face quickly but gently, knowing that the gods couldn't see him in a situation such as this. He carefully pushed the golden bracelet with three rubies encrusted on the top over her little hand and onto her wrist. He made it so it grew when she did, and made it so only she could take it off if she wished to, not her mother who would most certainly try to get it off the moment they were home.

"Are you done yet?" Demeter demanded, stalking up to the god of the Underworld, ready to snatch his Persephone out of his strong hold. He gave an inaudible sigh, he'd never be done with this, but even with that thought he begrudgingly handed her back to her mother.

Demeter immediately pushed Persephone's arms back into the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her as though she'd catch a chill. Persephone tried to squirm out of the cocoon, but Demeter didn't give her a chance as she hushed her and held her fast to her chest. "Don't worry my sweet Kore, he shall never touch you again," she vowed to the wriggling child, and little Persephone whimpered as though protesting.

"He shall never lay a finger on you," Demeter sighed out once more, stalking to the double doors at the end of the room.

Not if he had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kore! Kore, my baby, where are you?" Her mother's sheiks were loud enough to cause the birds to flee from the tree tops.

She watched them flap away wishing one would come back for her and take her away too. She'd never been outside the garden in her five years of existence, always in her mother's line of sight.

"Kore answer me!" Her mother's cries were more frantic now.

Persephone rolled her eyes, but climbed out of her hiding place in a hollow tree, knowing her mother would find it sooner or later. She walked slowing to where her mother's voice was coming from, like a criminal walking to the gallows.

"I'm here mother," she said in a quiet voice, hoping her mother wouldn't hear her.

But her mother's sharp senses always seemed to home in on her. Demeter whirled around, her long white peplos whipping around her ankles.

"My little Kore!" She was soon engulfed in her mother's arms where she was squeezed like a lemon. "Don't ever do that to me again, you are always to stay in my sight Kore," she told her five year old daughter, pulling away just enough to look her in the eye. "Anything could have happened to you!" she wailed again, bringing Persephone back into a bone crushing hug.

Persephone sighed, "What could possibly happen in our own garden mother?" Her voice was muffled by the fabric of her mother's gown, but Demeter still heard her, she heard every word Persephone had ever uttered.

"You could have fallen and gotten hurt, what would you have done then Kore? You're too young to go out on your own!"

Persephone perked up at this, "So you're saying when I'm older I can go out on my own?" Her jade eyes sparked with excitement at the prospect of going out, as in outside the garden.

Demeter sighed. "Don't start putting words into my mouth Kore, you shall always need your mother," she tutted at her, stroking Persephone's soft red hair back from her face. "Now come along, it's time for your bath and then bed." She finally let go, but never removed her hand from Persephone's shoulder, guiding her towards their small cottage.

"But mother, its not even sunset yet!"

"Just because Apollo's sun hasn't gone to bed yet doesn't mean you can't, besides there are too many things the hide in the darkness. You are meant for the light Kore, which is where you shall always be." Her mother's voice carried finality, and Persephone knew not to argue, but that didn't stop her from being curious. What things were out there in the darkness?

* * *

><p>Hades faded closer to the shadows as Demeter whizzed by, pulling a protesting five year old along behind her by the wrist, the same wrist that held her gold and ruby bracelet.<p>

Hades sighed, of course his little Persephone would cause a fuss, and every waking moment all she would do was hatch plans to get away from her overbearing mother.

He'd come to the garden when he could, watching over her and making sure in her quest for freedom she wouldn't hurt herself, using his helm of invisibility to be undetected by all the nymphs that roamed through the trees.

Now that he knew his Persephone was safe in her small cottage with her mother guarding her he had to get back to the souls. He sighed again; it got rather tiresome judging souls all day.

* * *

><p>Persephone squirmed as her mother undressed her for her bath, "Mother, I can do all this myself," she whined, pulling away from Demeter.<p>

Demeter huffed and crossed her arms, "No you can't Kore. What if you have your bath too hot and scold yourself? Or you could slip, or you could get tangled in your peplos and choke yourself." Persephone rolled her eyes, her mother always was one to over exaggerate.

Demeter uncrossed her arms and continued to undress a struggling Persephone, when she finally got the garment off her daughter she checked the bath water again for the nth time making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

Persephone was about to climb into the bath on her own until her mother gasped, "What on earth do you think you're doing child?" She lifted Persephone under her arms and dangled her over the bath before settling her in gently. "What if you had slipped and hurt yourself?" she chided, wagging her finger.

Persephone shrugged her small shoulders, tracing patterns in the scented water that was only waist deep sitting down, her mother couldn't let her drown now could she?

"You are a silly girl," Demeter told her, stroking her daughter's shoulder length red hair that was a shade lighter than hers. She filled a clay jug with lukewarm water, "Close your eyes baby, we can't have the water stinging your eyes." Persephone complied, not that it mattered if she did or not as her mother already put a hand over her eyes anyway before tipping the jug over Persephone's head.

She used a cloth to wash her daughter's skin, saying that a sponge was too rough for her delicate skin, before lifting her out of the bath and patting her dry, claiming that rubbing would cause her sweet little Kore's skin to blotch red.

Persephone happily got into her bed after her mother helped her dress in her night clothes, despite her protests that she could get dressed just fine by herself, knowing that her mother would finally leave her alone.

"Here is your cup of water baby," she said placing it on the table by her bedside, "I'm right in the next room, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything my baby," Persephone nodded, her mother said this every night. "Sweet dreams my sweet little Kore." Demeter kissed her daughter one last time on the cheek before making her way out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Persephone let out a sigh of relief and flopped back onto her bed. She loved her mother, truly she did- but freedom would be nice once in a while. She wasn't tired at all, but she waited until she knew her mother would be asleep before stepping a foot out of her bed.

A few hours later, after she pretended to be asleep when her mother checked on her, she heard the telltale rustle of bed sheets in the next room followed by the snores of her mother.

She slipped carefully out of her bed, pulling the pot of soil from her windowsill. Her mother wouldn't let her try to use her powers, saying that she would overexert herself but Persephone knew she could do it!

So she sat on the floor, concentrating very hard on the soil in front of her, trying to imitate what her mother usually did to get plants to grow. She had no idea what she was to do really, her mother have never told her how she got plants to grow, she tried again and again, but always ended in the same result- nothing.

Hades had been watching the young goddess try to use her powers and it amused him to watch her, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and brows furled in concentration. It wasn't so amusing when her bottom lip quivered and tears started to fall from her jade eyes and trickled down her rosy cheeks. He felt a sharp pain from the depth of his cold heart at the sight and before he could stop himself, found that he was materializing from the dark corner of her room, taking off his invisible helmet, leaving him in plain sight.

Persephone didn't notice as she continued to weep, could she get nothing right?

"Why are you crying Persephone?" His voice carried in a soft whisper around the small room, causing a gasp to escape from her lips as she whirled around to the source of the melodic deep voice.

Stood in the corner of the room was a tall man, dressed in black with shoulder length ebony hair and dark grey eyes that seemed to see through her to her very soul. She was only young but even she could feel the power radiating from him in waves, "Who are you?" she found herself asking in a quiet voice, wiping the sticky tears from her cheeks.

"I am Hades, the King of the Underworld. I ask again, why are you crying little Persephone?" His tone was not unkind, and he walked leisurely over to where she still sat on the floor.

"Oh, I was just trying to make it grow," she whispered, feeling foolish at having cried. "Why are you here Hades, and how do you know me?"

The only man she'd ever come into contact with was her father Zeus when he sometimes made the effort to visit her on earth since her mother forbid her from venturing to Mount Olympus.

"I have known you for many years now little goddess, I am here because I have come to visit you," he told her, his voice patient as he answered her question.

Seeing that he was not getting frustrated with her inquisitiveness she continued, "Why have you come to visit me Hades?"

He liked that she said his name without a trace of fear, nor did she hesitate to look upon him, her eyes only giving way to curiosity. "I always come to visit you, you just never see me," he told her truthfully.

"Why don't I?" She'd long forgotten her failed attempts at getting a shoot in the brown soil and was enrapt in the Lord of the Underworld.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, something he rarely ever did, and crouched down to her level to answered her. "Your mother doesn't take kind to visitors as I'm sure you're aware, so how about we keep the meeting our little secret?" He told her playfully, putting a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

She put her own finger to her lips, "Shh!"

"Now why don't we try this again," he nodded towards the plant pot.

Persephone shrugged, uninterested. "There's no point, I can't do it," she told him dejectedly.

Hades hated to look of defeat in her green eyes, and he downcast gaze- she was a stubborn little thing most of the time, with her chin high in the air- it should always be like that.

"Hey," he whispered, tilting her chin up when she didn't with his finger. "You can do anything if you believe you can little goddess, look I'll show you."

He took both her tiny hands in his large ones, turning the palms so they cupped around the pot without touching it. "Now concentrate on what you want to do."

"Make a flower grow," came her small voice in reply. She always thought the King of the Underworld would have cold hands, but they were surprisingly warm.

"Good, now close your eyes. Search within yourself for your power, you have it- we all do," he told her so surely that she had to believe him and trust his words. She did as she said, visualizing her power and what she wanted it to do.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see a small golden glow emit from the soil. She didn't see a green shoot wriggle its way would of the brown blanket and reach towards the ceiling, little leaves forming and a small pink bud take shape.

He smiled at her obliviousness to what she was doing.

She kept envisioning what she wanted her power to do, but felt nothing. With a sigh surrender she opened her eyes, staring right at the dark god. "It didn't work."

"Are you sure my flower?" he asked her coyly, tilting his head to the side in amusement.

She risked a glance down at the pot, and gasped at the beautiful pink lily that had sprouted, standing tall and proud in the centre of the clay pot. "I-I did it…" she muttered in disbelief, half expecting the flower to shrivel up and die.

"Yes you did," Hades agreed, pride evident in his voice. All he did was show her how and held her hands, he'd not helped her at all in doing that.

"I did it!" She squealed, and launched herself at the dark god, throwing her little arms around his neck, causing him to wrap his own arms around her back- supporting her weight against him. "Thank you Hades," she said more softly, tiredness taking over.

Hades' stunned body finally relaxed, and he settled her more comfortably into his embrace. She was the first being to ever give the god a hug and look upon him without fear- he loved her for it.

Persephone felt herself growing exhausted from the day and what she'd just done, and soon she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her body relaxed closer into Hades' warm body and she nuzzled her face deeper into Hades neck feeling almost protected by the soft veil that his ebony hair created around her as sleep took over.

He held her for just a few more seconds, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and felt her soft even breaths against his pale skin. The god stood up and he gently placed her into her bed, covering her with her pink sheets to ward off the cold. He placed a soft and lingering kiss to her forehead, "Good night my flower."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how popular this story would be but wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter... if you could keep it up that'd be brilliant, I'm so glad that you all liked it! <strong>

**I wasn't going to put this chapter up so soon, but you've all inspired me so much that I had to write, so here it is! I hope you all enjoyed and please drop a comment to let me know what you thought of it.**

**Do you think Hades is too sweet on her? A bit out of character? Or do you envision him like this with Persephone?**

**Am I making Demeter too much of a 'bad guy'? Should I let her lighten up? Or do you like her like this?**

**Do you think Persephone's cute? Would you like to see more little girl Persephone? Or maybe tweenage age Persephone (so like 10-12?) Or shall we go forward a few years to 18? All up to you!**

**Thank you again :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone never saw the dark god again, and eventually she assumed it had all been a beautiful dream; after all the pink lily was gone… or hadn't actually been there in the first place. But it did not stop her from longing to see Hades and she knew she could never forget about that dream.

* * *

><p>An eight year old Persephone skipped through the trees, sneakily avoiding the nymphs that were set to watch over her while her mother was away. "Kore?" she could hear them calling out to her in the name her mother demanded they use. She ignored them, determined to climb the large oak that had been bothering her ever since her mother told her not to scale trees for fear of her precious daughter hurting herself.<p>

She ran to it all the while keeping a look out for the nymphs. When she finally made it she looked up, watching the birds land on the branches and call to her, taunting her to go higher than they could, she couldn't see the top from where she stood but she knew it was one of the tallest trees in all the forest that surrounded the meadow she usually played in.

"Kore?!... where could she be?" one wailed.

"Do you think she disappeared?" another whispered conspiringly.

"How could she have dis-never mind! We'll be disappearing if Demeter come back to find her daughter gone!" The nymphs shrieked at the thought of Demeter's rage and raced around to find the child.

Persephone felt sorry for them, truly she did… but she never got to have any fun. Besides she'd be back with the nymphs by the time her mother returned; she'd never have to know. Taking the dirt from the ground surrounding the tree she rubbed it into her palms, letting it dust across her soft skin so she could grip the bark easily. Getting a good grip as high as she could reach she heaved herself up, digging her bare feet into the grooves of the tree.

She was careful, like she always was when climbing trees and she finally made it to a branch and from there she knew things would be a little easier. She loved this, the rush she got when she knew she was far from the ground and the thrill of the wind as it blew through her hair.

Climbing further she trusted the branches to hold her small form, but she'd never climbed a tree this high before and didn't realise that the thin branches didn't hold her weight like the thicker branches could. Picking the wrong branch to pull herself up it snapped under the pressure, causing her to slip. She let out a yelp as she skidded down the tree before landing on another branch, "Ouch…" she whimpered as she looked at the scrap on her elbow due to the rough texture of the bark, it was bleeding a lot and the poor girl had never been this hurt before because of her mother's protectiveness.

She looked down from where she had landed on the branch and saw that it was a long way down, too far to jump and she was too scared to climb back down the monster of a tree. She sniffled and curled up in a fetal position, drawing her knees in and tucked them under her chin, sobbing softly to herself. She found herself wishing for her mother to come help her, but she knew her mother would be angry at her and wouldn't let her do anything fun ever again. She twiddled her gold bracelet around her wrist, finding comfort in the distraction.

Soon she'd cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Hades had watched as she slipped, and had forced himself not to sprint over to the damn tree and climb it himself to get her out. But he couldn't make that mistake again, she couldn't see him anymore; he was lucky the first time round and he didn't want to push his luck with Demeter. Her little lower lip trembling had nearly been the death of him though. So when she fell asleep he finally moved from his spot, quickly scaling the tree towards his Persephone.

When he had her in his arms he breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was finally safe with him, he carried her back to her small home, taking her straight to her room. He settled her on her bed, rippling fabric from the bottom of his robes to tie around her elbow. He bound her wound, all the while thinking how brave his little flower was, he wiped away the tears that still clung to her cheeks. After tying the makeshift bandage he kissed it, as though to make it better before bestowing another kiss on her brow, pulling her pink sheets over her small form.

He reluctantly left her as he heard Demeter's return followed by her frantic cries for Kore after the nymphs told her she'd gone missing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again about the Lord of the Underworld!" Persephone begged her father while he was on one of his rare visits to her.<p>

"Don't you want to know about you're old man?" the great god chuckled as his ten year old daughter climbed into his lap and stared at him with her huge green eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Please!" she begged him.

"Very well, I'll tell you, yet again, about my big brother."

Zeus had no idea what her fascination was with his brother, but he thought that perhaps she knew he'd been the one to bestow her with the golden band around her wrist as she fiddled with it while he told her about him.

Every time Zeus can to see his youngest child she always asked after the dark god, begging to know how he looked and if he'd shown up to the latest party that the gods had thrown. He also knew she'd then ask when she could join them at these parties and his answer was always 'someday soon', knowing it would break her heart if she knew her dearest mother was preventing her from attending.

Hades looked and listened from afar, his chest swelled with pride as he heard her ask of him and he listened to his brother tell her about him. He only now attended the functions the gods planned just so he could hear his brother talk about him there to his little flower.

* * *

><p>"She is twelve, you'd think Demeter would have talked to her about… <em>those things<em>…" Phaeno said to the others. She leaned back against the rock she was against, soaking in the cool waters.

"Kore means 'Maiden', I don't think she'll ever know about _those things_," Ianthe informed the rest and they all nodded in agreement.

"Its such a shame though, I mean… _those things_ are so much fun!" Melit giggled causing Phaeno to splash her, drenching her green hair.

"If Demeter heard you talking like that she'd cast you away!" she clicked her tongue at her friend.

"But she won't find out…" Ianeira told them uncertainly.

"Hello everyone! What are you talking about?" Persephone asked, causing their chatter to stop and they cast uneasy glances to each other with worry.

"Certainly not about yo-" Acast started before Phaeno hit her. "I, I mean, not about anything you should concern yourself with Kore," she stuttered out, hoping the pre-teen didn't catch on.

Persephone looked at her bare toe that peeped out from under her clothing and then she took her wrist in her hand and twirled her bracelet around on it. "You were talking about me?" Her face showed hurt, she always wondered if the nymphs truly liked her or if they found her a burden they had to put up with because her mother told them too. They were much older than she was and always spoke about things she wasn't allowed to be involved in; knowing so much more than she did.

"No!" "Of course not!" "Why would you think that?!" They all scoffed and forced out a laugh that she knew to be fake.

"Kore, why don't you come swim with us?" Ianeira asked, drifting in the murky water to the other side, trying to change the subject and get the sweet girl to smile again.

Persephone looked to the water and then to the girls' dresses that were all in a pile together, knowing the nymphs were nude underneath the water line- it immediately put her off going swimming with them and baring her body to them. She was jealous of them as they all were beautiful grown woman and she knew in comparison she was a child, an awkward child who nearly wasn't a child anymore but everyone still treated as a child.

"She shook her head, "You carry on, I'm going to explore."

"Explore?" Melit gasped, "You can't explore, it means we have to get out of the water and watch you!" The nymphs sulked and crossed her arms.

The other nymphs splashed her for her rudeness, looking pointedly at Persephone who once again was looking at her feet- a sign they'd hurt her feelings. "Its fine, you don't have to watch over me. I'll be close."

"I don't know…" Acast drawled out, casting a suspicious glance at the youngest female, knowing what she was like when it came to 'exploring'.

"Please…?" Persephone held her hands clasped under her chin and batted her long lashes they were secretly jealous of at them and the nymphs couldn't help but give in.

Phaeno let out a sigh and ran a hand down her face. "Fine, but stay…" Persephone was already gone "...close." The nymphs giggled at their friends attempt to tell Persephone something like that, the girl was a free spirit and not even her overbearing mother Demeter could stand in her way of discovering adventure.

Hades knew in an instant that if she were ever to use that look on him he would deny her nothing, not that he was going to deny her anything anyway. He'd do anything for her. He also knew that if those Nymphs ever cause that look of hurt to cross her pretty little face ever again he would throttle them.

He followed Persephone, knowing that she'd most likely be getting into all sorts of mischief by now.

* * *

><p>Persephone ran through the glen in the forest, her arms were spread and her head was thrown back in complete abandon and she wanted the tree tops zoom past her, all her cares and fears deserting her; lost in the wind. She stopped only enough to start spinning, twirling as she looked to the blue sky and the clouds swirling in white puffs.<p>

When the fourteen year old got too dizzy to continue and lost balance she fell into a patch of wild flowers, all of them growing in different colours. She watched as the world around her continued to spin and laughed to herself; she loved her mother dearly, but she loved it even more when she was away.

Hades watched her in complete wonder that someone could find such fun and pleasure in such a small thing and he vowed to always make her as happy as that. He loved the smile that was spread across her darling face, her rose petal lips parted to show her white teeth.

Persephone turned onto her stomach once the spinning at stopped, she touched the petals of the flower that grew in front of her, watching as they flourished and small sparkle shimmering from them- a sign of her powers coming into play. Ever since her dream of the dark god Hades helping her she'd been growing flowers as easily as breathing.

She now often thought of that dream, wondering if it was truly how she thought of the dark god, from her father's descriptions she'd always thought the man to be cold and scary… but if that was what she truly thought then why did she dream him to be the way he had? Warm and comforting. She liked the picture her dreaming mind had conjured up more than the thoughts acting on her father's illustrations.

Her young teen mind also seemed to think the dream version of Hades was… handsome. Very handsome. She could remember it as though she'd dreamed it only the night before and not nine years ago. His hair was loose and fell in soft waves to his wide shoulders, his skin looked like moonlight against her tanned arms, his eyes were the most unusual colour and were framed with black sooty lashes that matched his ebony hair. The best was the feelings, the feeling of the warmth and security he gave off when he held her. She was so curious as to what he really looked like and she found herself wishing more than anything that she could meet him. Not that she'd tell anyone else that.

Lost in her daydream she didn't see that now instead of touching a small flower petal she was touching the stem of a monstrous flower. It was nearly as tall as the trees and it's petals blocked the sun, she never knew how much power she held. Standing she wrapped her arms around the stalk- she could barely brush her fingers together, smiling to herself she grabbed a leaf on the stem and started to climb from leaf to leaf, getting higher each time.

Hades watched on a held breath as she climbed higher… if anything happened to her… She made it to the bud of the flower and he could no longer see her as she slipped through the petals, only able to see the silhouette of her small form through the blue petals.

She held her arms in front of her, directing them to the flowers beneath. She focused on the flower she wanted to grow wondering if it would work without direct contact with the plant. It did. The next flower grew as big as the first one, shooting up from the ground. It was about a foot and a bit away from the one she was standing on, she twisted her the band on her wrist as she thought about jumping… she took a breath and leapt.

Hades just knew the girl would jump and he wanted to grab her and shake her from doing something so stupid… if she fell… he didn't even want to think about it. He could only watch from the side lines as she did it again. Grow a flower and jump. She was getting faster as she mastered her powers and although he was angry at her for doing something so foolish he couldn't help but be proud of her.

* * *

><p>Now sixteen years old Persephone ran to her favourite place in the forest where she played with the animals. No other being knew of this place and she loved it like that.<p>

No other being except Hades. He watched her in the clearing as she hummed some sweet song that caused all the birds to chirp and the rabbits to make their way out of hiding to hear her better. She made use of the gift that Apollo had bestowed upon her without even knowing, enchanting the animals in the forest as well as Hades himself. He'd never heard something so soft and sweet as she sang a beautiful tune that he was sure she'd been taught by the nymphs.

Her song ended abruptly and she let out a startled scream. Hades immediately sprung into action, sword at the ready and poised to attack anything that dare harm her. When he saw what had caused the scream to escape from her lips he relaxed and sheathed his sword.

She knelt down to the injured creature, careful not to scare the poor thing. The bird squawked at her and hopped backwards, flapping its wings to get away, it might have worked had it not been for its injured wing. "Hush, I won't hurt you. I only want to help," she said softly and the bird seemed to relax as it let her get closer.

"I want to look at your wing," she told it as though the animal understood her, but it seemed to work as it let her scoop it up into her hands. "Oh, you poor thing. I think its broken… how on earth did that happen hmm?" she asked small creature as it sat in one of her palms while her forefinger on her other hand stroked the bird's soft chest feathers. The little thing peaked at her bracelet, its beak clinking against the gold. "No, don't touch that," she scolded lightly, while moving the band further up her arms to the bird couldn't reach it.

Hades watched on as his little flower cared for the small bird, her nurturing nature coming through and he found himself wondering if she was that good with children. Children… children had never appealed to him much, and he'd always said that Zeus had enough brats for everyone anyway. He also didn't even know if he could create life like that; being the King of the Underworld and all. But children with Persephone? That sounded appealing, and he could almost imagine the sounds of their laughter echoing off the caverns of the Underworld. Laughter in the Underworld had never seemed possible to him, but now it seemed like a goal.

"Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up," she told the creature before carrying it in the direction of the cottage.

* * *

><p>"Kore?!"<p>

Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm in my room mother!" she called back as sweetly as she could.

Demeter barged in through the open door, sometimes Persephone wondered why she had a door, it wasn't like it was ever closed- her mother never gave her privacy. The plump woman let out a sigh of relief when she spied her daughter lying on her stomach on her bed.

"What are you doing in here my child?" Persephone hated 'my child'! She was seventeen, nearly a full grown woman according to her father.

"Just thought I'd get out of the sun for a bit, you know how I burn," Persephone shrugged. She didn't really burn at all but her mother once claimed she was getting too red in the sun and ever since then told her daughter her skin was too delicate for very hot weather. What had really happened was she'd been thinking about Hades again from the dream she'd had so long ago, but those daydreams had turned her innocent little girl dreams into fantasies. Rather than she'd thrown herself into his arms he'd taken her into his arms and held her. He'd been leaning down to kiss her senselessly when her mother had interrupted her thoughts with silly claims of her poor daughter burning in the heat.

That was the wrong thing to say as Demeter ran to her side and started checking Persephone's arms and shoulders for any signs of redness. "Do you hurt baby?" Her mother called her yet another endearment she despised.

Ignoring her mother's question she asked her own, "Why do you always call me baby?"

"Because that's just what you are, my baby." Demeter said simply.

"But…" she didn't know whether she should say this or not. "I'm not really a baby anymore."

Her mother bristled, "You shall always be my baby Kore."

Persephone sighed, wishing she'd never said anything now as it had set her mother in one of her moods. She looked down at her bracelet, watching as the light caught the red stones and ran her fingers over the smooth surface.

"Kore! Why must you always fiddle with that silly trinket?!" Her mother suddenly exploded; it caused Persephone to startle, never had her mother shouted like that, at least not at her.

"Because I like it?"

"I don't," the older woman snapped and crossed her arms over her bust. "I think you should take it off."

"I don't want to," Persephone answered simply. She knew if she took it off her mother would snatch it out of her hand and hide it, she'd already done so once when Persephone was only young. She'd cried for hours over it and no matter how much she begged her mother for it back the woman had insisted it was too old to wear anymore.

She didn't know how but the bangle had ended up back around her wrist when she woke up the morning after and she'd thought maybe her mother had put it back after realising how much it meant to her but when Demeter had come to wish her good morning she'd angrily asked where her daughter had found the bracelet.

Persephone continued to ignore her mother as she ran her fingers over the gems wondering where she'd got it. Her father told her it was her christening present, but he'd refused to tell her who had given it to her- cheekily saying she'd have to find out for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I got some mixed feedback from people when I asked what age Persephone should be in this chapter, so I decided to try and fit everyone's wants :) I hope you all found this chapter entertaining and had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Thank you all for reviewing and it would really mean a lot if you could all keep reviewing as it gives me such inspiration to keep writing :)<strong>

**Did you all like the way I did Persephone? Sort of rebelling from a very early age. What about my involvement of Hades? Did you like the way I made her think of it as a dream or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

For the next thirteen year Hades continued to watch Persephone in secret. Thirteen years her mother had been oblivious to the fact a man was in her garden to gaze upon her daughter. Thirteen years of falling in love just that little bit more each and every time he set eyes on the little goddess.

Love.

Hades never thought he'd be capable of such emotions, but his little flower had unknowingly wriggled her way into his heart, becoming the only thing he'd ever held so dear.

Today was her eighteenth birthday, the day she could choose to become a Virgin Goddess if she so wished, like Hestia and Athena, no doubt her mother wanted her to. There was no way he was letting her become a Virgin Goddess, not when he loved her more than anything he'd ever cared about and he wanted her mind, body and soul.

She'd be going to Mount Olympus for the first time in eighteen years later on tonight; for a becoming of age party. An age where she could also be courted if she wished. An age where she became a woman- her mother surely didn't like that idea.

He watched from the shadows of the trees as she emerged from her small cottage, humming a happy tune that he was not familiar with. He couldn't keep the smile off his face at the sight of her; she was definitely a woman today.

The white loose chiton her mother insisted she wear did nothing to hide the womanly curves she possessed, her light red hair tumbled in soft waves just past her waist, flowers of every colour weaved into it and her jade green eyes sparkled with life and mischief- like they always did.

Gods she was beautiful and he'd be damned if his let that beauty slip right through his fingers.

Which was why that morning he had gone to Zeus himself.

He had burst through the doors of the throne room, not wasting a minute to get to the point and state his reason for the rare and unexpected visit. Zeus' face had been one of pure shock and Hades had to fight the smirk that wanted to appear.

Once Zeus had gotten over his surprise that his dark brother even wanted a bride, he gave Hades his blessing to take her as his wife. "Even if she chose to become a Virgin Goddess tonight I wouldn't let her, it too much of a wasted beauty. And if she does decide to become a Virgin Goddess it is because her mother wants her to, not because she herself wants to," Zeus had told him.

Hades had given him a quick nod and turned his back to his brother, only to hide the grin that he could not keep from forming on his face.

He watched her now as she danced around with her nymph friends, one of them placed a flower crown on her head announcing it was her birthday present. The other nymphs all gasped and scurried around pick flowers and making flower crowns of their own to give to Persephone as a birthday present, their fickle minds having forgotten.

Persephone giggled with delight as she watched her friends all find spots in the grass field to sit and weave their flower crowns. "As much as I appreciate it I can't wear all of those flower crowns," she told them.

The nymphs all looked towards her then with frowns and some even had tears brewing in their eyes, they hadn't thought of that- not that the thought much of anything anyway. Noticing their sadness Persephone was quick to console them, "Perhaps you can wear them instead for me."

The nymphs sadness was immediately replaced by determination to finish their flower crowns and wear them for their friend. One of the nymphs looked up from her work, not being able to multitask by speaking and concentrating at the same time, "Your mother told me you shall chose to become a Virgin Goddess, is that true?"

The other nymphs looked up as well, wanting to hear what Persephone had to say. She let out a little sigh before saying, "My mother wants me to become a Virgin Goddess."

"So you are going to?" another asked, fiddling with one of the flowers.

"I don't want to disappoint mother…" Persephone told them, folding her hands in her lap.

"That's not the answer we're looking for," one of the nymphs sang. "You either will or won't."

Persephone sighed again before finally answering, "I won't."

"Why not?" another asked curiously.

"Well… say I want to marry someday?" Persephone shrugged, in reality she knew the odds of anyone wanting to marry her was slim- her mother always told her she was too dainty or spent too much of her time daydreaming and not concentrating on what she was meant to be doing. What man would want someone like her?

"Really?" "To who?" "Is there something you're not telling us?" "Are you seeing someone in secret?" The nymphs all began to speak over each other, all aiming questions at the young goddess.

Persephone laughed before answering the last question she managed to hear properly over her friends' chatter. "No I'm not seeing anyone in secret, how could I with my mother and all of you watching over me?"

Her mother had finally allowed Persephone to be out of her sight for at least a few hours a day but only if she promised to always be within the company of the nymphs.

"That is true…" one agreed.

"But it would have been so romantic…" another said, clasping her hands together and fluttering her eyelashes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't going to post it so soon, but you all just left so many lovely reviews that I had to post this for you all! Ah, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter as much as you did! X3<strong>

**The nymphs are much more nice to Persephone now as she's all grown up (at least to them, not so much to her mother).**

**What do you think of my 'Virgin Goddess' ceremony thing? Good idea, or not?**

**I know you're all wondering 'when the hell are Hades and Persephone going to meet?' and let me tell you dear people, the time is sooner than you think! XD Please keep reviewing and leaving feedback, absolutely love knowing your opinions :) The make my day!**

**Love you all! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

That evening Persephone and her mother travelled to Mount Olympus together for the first time in eighteen years. Persephone could hardly contain her excitement while her mother rambled on about how she was not to wander off.

"Zeus will ask you whether you want to become a Virgin Goddess or not a few minutes after you've been introduced to the rest of the gods, of course I can already guess what your answer will be," Demeter gave her daughter a knowing smile and Persephone couldn't find it in herself to look her mother in the eye.

When they arrived Persephone breathed a sigh of relief, her mother had been hinting all day about her decision and she knew what her mother wanted her to say and she hadn't exactly told Demeter yet that she was not becoming a Virgin Goddess.

Demeter made the walk to the double doors at the end of the hall that opened into a great ballroom where all the other gods and goddess situated longer than necessary, trying to prolong the amount of time she had before her sweet baby girl was seen as a woman. She'd hidden her daughter away from all men, no god, apart from her father, had seen Persephone while she was growing up.

But the great golden doors loomed over the goddess sooner than she hoped and she couldn't stop the inevitable now, she just took small comfort in knowing that her Kore would become a Virgin Goddess and therefore no man could take her from her.

The gods and goddess inside the ballroom all waited impatiently for Demeter to show herself with her daughter.

"What if she doesn't come, and we find out tomorrow that she's taken her precious 'Kore' and hidden her away?" Poseidon grumbled, sneering at the young goddess' name given by her mother.

When Zeus came back from his visits Demeter's domain he always came back complaining about Demeter refusing to call Persephone by her given name and that Persephone wasn't allowed to wander on her own. He'd told all of the Olympian Gods about Demeter's behaviour and how Persephone was faring. From what the gods understood Demeter was an overbearing mother and Persephone was a beautiful young woman with a rebellious streak- more often than not Demeter was complaining how Persephone would always manage to hide from her.

"I would hunt them down and never let her see my daughter again," Zeus told his brother while he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Demeter and his daughter to walk through the doors.

If they hadn't opened when they did Zeus would have actually began to believe Poseidon's theory. Everyone grew quiet and looked to the doors, waiting on baited breath for Goddess of the Harvest and her daughter to emerge. Demeter was first of course, standing just a little bit in front of the younger goddess, as though to hide her, with her podgy arm looped through Persephone's own slender arm.

Persephone immediately felt everyone's eyes on her as she and her mother walked into the hall, the silence was thick and it made her uncomfortable, but still she could not help the smile that made its way onto her rosy lips as she gazed at all the other gods and goddesses in the room.

The ruler, her father, was the first to break the silence, "Persephone, my daughter." He stalked towards her before enveloping her in a warm hug. Demeter pursed her lips with annoyance, whether it because of her true name being spoken or because Zeus had called her his daughter no one knew.

From the way he was holding her Demeter was forced to let go of her daughter's arm, something Zeus had been hoping for, allowing him to pull his daughter away from her protective mother and towards his wife and the other gods.

They were all smiling politely and looked friendly enough to put Persephone at ease within their presence. Not exactly sure what to say or how to act Persephone gave a little wave and smiled tentatively, "Hello." Her voice was soft but it carried through the great hall like a bell chiming, it had a soothing like quality that had all the gods' polite smiles turn warm and welcoming.

Aris was the first to recover and he smirked, strolling over to the beautiful goddess with confidence. "Beautiful Persephone, I can see why your mother kept you hidden for so long," he bowed, he would have kissed her knuckles too but from the way Demeter and his parents were looking at him… he rather liked his lips attached to his face.

"Away from brutes like you Aris," Apollo remarked, stepping closer to Persephone with his sister, her arm looped through his. "Don't mind him, I am Apollo and this is my sister Artemis." They were both blonde with light blue eyes, Apollo's hair short, framing his handsome face while Artemis' hair reached the middle of her back.

Persephone felt the friendliness practically radiating from them and she wondered why her mother had kept her away from such wonderful people. "Its so nice to be able to meet you." For the first time in a long time Persephone felt hopeful, perhaps she would have a life outside her mother's garden after all.

"I told you she would be beautiful," the voice that came from behind her was delicate but it had a bitter edge to it.

Persephone found herself looking around to see the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Her hair shone brighter than Helios' sun and her eyes were a strange but yet strikingly gorgeous, pink enough to rival the roses she grew. Her willowy figure was clad in a pink chiton open on the left side showing the tan skin of her side, with golden shoulder clasps to hold it. It was tight on her body, defining her small waist and alluring curves. She immediately felt unfit to be seen in this goddess presence, her own chiton draped over her body, doing nothing for her own figure.

Aphrodite was speaking with her son Eros, jealous by the way each god stared lustfully at the adorably innocent beauty that was Persephone. Perhaps she should not have gifted the child with beauty when she was born, she especially hated how Aris had tried shamelessly flirting with the girl.

Persephone felt that for some reason the stunning goddess was angry at her, trying to appease the goddess Persephone smiled at her, "Thank you, but I could never be as beautiful as you." Obviously Aphrodite didn't need to know that, she was the goddess of beauty after all, but her vanity allowed her to smile back at the young girl- happy with the compliment.

Hades watched on from the shadows created by the pillars around, secretly smiling to himself as he watch his Persephone enjoy herself in the company of the other gods and goddesses. She was laughing with the twins, along with Hermes and Athena- he had somehow guessed she would become fast friends with the four.

Her sensed his brother before he heard him, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to her? After all you're going to be her husband."

Hades turned to Zeus, reluctantly turning away from Persephone and arched a dark brow. Zeus immediately took a step back, God of the Skies or not his brother was the Lord of the Underworld and he was not to be messed with.

But Zeus had always been the cheekiest out of his brothers and Persephone was his daughter, he at least wanted to see her reaction to Hades before handing her over to him. "Persephone, come here," he commanded.

Demeter had been quietly scowling in a corner her eyes never straying from her daughter, she knew as much as she wished to whisk her away from this awful place she couldn't until Zeus had asked Persephone whether she was to become a Virgin Goddess or not. Somehow she knew Zeus was prolonging the question just she she couldn't take her daughter home.

When she heard the voice of Zeus calling to her daughter she breathed a sigh of relief, after Persephone told Zeus she wanted to become a Virgin Goddess they could go home and Persephone would never have to mingle with them again. Her relief was dashed however when she looked to where Zeus was, standing with a brooding Hades. There was no way she would allow her daughter to speak with him; he would frighten her fragile daughter.

She would have gone to her daughter and intervened had it not been for Hera, Zeus' wife, blocking the way. "How are you Demeter?" she asked with fake politeness. When Zeus had told her that Hades, the most feared and deadly god, had wanted Persephone's hand she had been ecstatic. What better punishment for the old windbag than to have her daughter taken from her by the Lord of the Underworld and ravished by him?

So she stopped Demeter from going to her daughter, allowing Persephone to meet the Lord of the Underworld.

Persephone knew that she had dreamed of Hades, in her dreams he had helped her learn to use her powers, but she was certain she had never met him- so she had always been curious as to see what the god had looked like, rather than what her imagination had conjured up.

She was surprised to see that her imagination had been spot on. His skin was pale as moonlight and his eyes were a piercing grey that gave way to no emotion, his obsidian hair fell dead straight around his chiseled jaw and stopped shy of his broad shoulders. His was leaner than the other gods she'd met tonight, the others more bulky with tanned skin- but he still looked strong, as though he could snap a bone like it was a twig. Yet, it did not frighten her. His robes we black, unlike the rest of the gods who were clad in vibrant colours.

"Persephone," her father snapped her out of her studying. "You've heard of Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Whenever Zeus came to visit his daughter he spoke of the other gods knowing that her mother would not- if Demeter had it her way Persephone would never know of their existence.

"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you," she told him truthfully.

"The pleasure is mine Persephone." She liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, his velvety smooth voice wrapping around it like a lover's caress.

Zeus had left once he knew his daughter was happy to be in his brother's presence, giving the soon-to-be-wed couple some privacy. He was smirking while he walked over the the fuming Demeter, who was trying to get away from his wife without seeming rude.

Hades took Persephone's small, delicate hand in his larger one, and stepped back; leading her into the shadows. Once they were both concealed in the dimness the pillars provided he pulled her close enough to inhale her floral scent, and he found himself wishing that with every breath he took in her scent would be entwined with oxygen. He lifted her hand slowly, giving her chance to pull back- but she didn't. She allowed him to bring her hand to his lip, allowed him to kiss her knuckles, allow him to be the first male to kiss her.

Of course, she didn't know that Hades had kissed her tiny baby fingers long ago. And he'd kissed her forehead as he'd tucked her in to bed. This was another cherished time that he got to kiss her soft, creamy skin, and he found himself wishing for the day she would allow him to kiss her rose petal lips.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm leaving this chapter right there! Am I evil?<strong>

**What do you think Persephone will chose? Will she go through with her decision and rebel against her mother by not become a Virgin Goddess? Or will her loyalty to Demeter make her go against her own wishes for her mother's happiness? Will Hades ever get to kiss her rose petal lips?**

**What did you all think of Hades and Persephone's 'first' meeting? Was it as good as you'd hoped it to be? Or were you disappointed?**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews they really make my day and keep me writing because I want you all to have a quick update :) I love you all! You're my inspiration :3 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

The time had come for Zeus to ask the all important question, the one Demeter had been waiting for so she could take her daughter home at last. "Persephone, I must ask you now. Do you wish to become a Blessed Virgin Goddess?" Usually that would be all Zeus would ask, but he found himself needing to add, "If you do so you shall never marry nor bare children." Trying to sway her not to, for he didn't want to ask only for her to say 'yes' and him to tell her she couldn't.

Although all being Virgin Goddesses themselves, Hestia, Athena and Artemis all hoped that Persephone wouldn't join them. She seemed the marrying type, a mothering type- she deserved children and happiness with a man. If she became a Virgin Goddess like them they knew she'd never be truly happy with her mother for eternity.

The other gods found themselves all wishing the same thing, most of the males for own personal gain of hoping to bed the beauty, but some also wishing her happiness away from her smoothing mother.

Persephone cast an uneasy glance towards her mother, who's grin looked as though it'd split her face- could she really be the cause of that grin to be replaced with a frown on her mother's lovely face? Could she live everyday knowing that she'd disappointed her mother with her answer? She looked towards the other gods, who all tried to convey their thoughts to her- the three Virgin Goddesses didn't look as though in high spirits at the prospect of her joining them. The men all looked less than pleased.

She then looked to her father, his gaze seemed to be pleading. Pleading for what? That she became a virgin for eternity? Or that she let herself open to the idea of marriage and childbirth?

Why was this so difficult?

She at last glimpsed a look to Hades, unable to help herself- the dark, brooding figure commanded attention. And suddenly the decision was not so hard. Perhaps she were a fool for hoping, a complete idiot for even entertaining the idea, but she found herself longing to be something to him. Maybe a wife?

And she certainly couldn't be his wife, couldn't even dream of becoming his wife, if she were a Virgin Goddess. Her mother's disappointment in her was something she could probably live with for the rest of her life, but the misery of never even knowing if she could have been something to Hades would have eaten her alive.

She looked her father straight in the eye, not daring to peek at the woman who gave birth to her, her mind made up. "No. I don't, thank you."

Hades found himself letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Yes, it wouldn't matter if she'd said yes or no -she was already promised to him- but if she'd said no how bad would it have looked for him if Zeus had told her, 'Sorry, too late. You're already the Lord of the Underworld's wife'? He didn't care what the other gods thought, but how would she have looked at him? With hatred? Disgust? He could deal with that from his brothers and sister, nephews and nieces, but not her. Not his Persephone.

The rest of the gods and goddesses were just as relieved, some snickering at Demeter's look of pure shock. It didn't take long for it to be replaced with anger and resentment, all towards Zeus. "What did you do?!"

"Do?" Zeus asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"You made her say that! My Kore would never-"

"Kore?" Aris sneered, but then chuckled darkly and glanced over to the youngest goddess with hunger. "She won't a maiden for very long Demeter." His words only helped to fuel Demeter's anger.

"No! I won't have it!" She waved her hands around frantically as if to undo what had been said, "My Kore will not be taken away from me by some man! She will not be ruined!" she bellowed. He chubby cheeks were become red with anger as she worked herself into a tizzy.

"Too late, the girl- excuse me, the young woman, has already made her decision," Hera said with a knowing smile, just referring to Persephone as a woman would rile Demeter.

"Mother," Persephone pleaded, glancing at everyone watching Demeter with grins on their faces, they obviously liked getting Demeter upset.

Demeter took a deep breath in and out before turning to her daughter, trying to calm herself- it wasn't Persephone's fault. She was just young and didn't understand the importance of her becoming a Virgin Goddess.

"Kore, my child," she started in her sickly sweet tone that never failed to make Persephone cringe, "I don't think you understand the meaning of choosing not to be a Virgin Goddess-"

"She understands perfectly well what it means Demeter, she is not a child and it is time you stopped treating her as one." Zeus' commanding voice cut through Demeter's speech, he too had trouble dealing with the overly sweetened voice.

Demeter couldn't stand to be spoken to in such a way, Kore was her daughter and Zeus would not tell her how to treat her. Zeus had many bastards but her Kore was not one of them, Kore was hers and no one else's. And she didn't wish to share anymore. "Kore, we are leaving now."

Persephone wanted to whine and protest but it would only encourage her mother to treat her as a child, luckily her father came to her rescue. "The eve is still young and this gathering is for Persephone herself, she can not leave her own celebration. You may go Demeter, but I forbid you to take my daughter. Persephone may leave when she wishes to and I shall have Hermes fly her home."

Demeter made a noise of distaste but otherwise didn't say anything as she crossed her frumpy arms over her ample chest. Persephone took this as the best sign of acceptance she would get from her mother and decided to make the most of it before she changed her mind. She blessed her father with a beautiful smile and a kiss on the cheek before going off to speak with her new found friends.

"You can not keep her locked up forever Demeter," Hera told her sister with a knowing look.

"I can try!" Demeter snapped, before stalking off in another direction that held a better view of the room so she could keep an eye on her daughter.

"Be careful Demeter, one day you might find someone steals her away from you." With those parting words the goddess turned and walked to her husband, threading an arm through his- a very rare display of affection.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... just wow, you guys are amazing! I didn't even dream of how many reviews this story would get just 5 chapters in... I love you guys! ^.^ I always put a smile on my face when my phone pings to tell me I have an e-mail that informs me someone's reviewed and favourited (I know its not a word) my story XD I know I always go on about reviews and stuff but I feel as though I have to say thank you every time because it always gives me such inspiration to write more for you... at this rate I may have another chapter up by the New Year... maybe Christmas(?)... Thank you, again!<strong>

**Sorry its a little short... I'm building up to the longer chapters :)**

**Well... what do you think of Persephone's decision? How do you think Demeter will take this? When is Hades going to claim his bride? What did you all think of Hera's parting words? xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Honestly Kore you should have heard that woman! 'Someone might steal her away from you', oh the nerve!" Her mother did a poor attempt of impersonating the regal Hera, using her hands for air quotes. Persephone almost hoped Hera spoke ture. Although she loved her mother dearly, she was so… forceful. She felt the need to rule Persephone's life and decide upon every little thing she did.

Demeter unlocked the front door to their small cottage then ushered Persephone inside first before following and locking the door behind them again. They'd just come back from their trip to Mount Olympus- her mother had finally managed to pry her away with guilt: '_Oh, Kore my darling. You know how I tire easily and I fear that this trip has tired me out immensely. I should hate to ruin your night my child, but I can't go home without you- I will give myself a headache with worry_.' is what she had said.

She certainly seemed fine enough to moan about Hera.

Just to get away she was about to tell her mother that she was tired and wished to go to bed but Demeter kept up her complaining. "And of course, anyone actually could steal you away!" Her mother gave a horrified gasp and clutched her chest as if in pain. "You didn't become a Virgin Goddess and now you do not have the protection of it. Oh, someone could take you away from me and taint you!" Demeter fretted before a sudden rage took over, "I shall strangle Zeus for making you doubt your choice of becoming a Virgin Goddess, if not for him you would have made the right decision!"

"Mother, please! It was my own choice not to be a Virgin Goddess," Persephone tried to console her mother, but it only made it worse.

"And this is why you shouldn't have been allowed to choose! You're only a child Kore, you don't know what's good for you." Demeter cupped her daughter's face in her hands and for the first time Persephone found herself wanting to shake her mother's touch.

But she didn't want to hurt her mother, so instead she tried a calm approach. "Mother, I am a woman n-"

"Do not say that!" Her mother's grip became tighter. "You are and always will be my Kore, my sweet little maiden Kore!" Tears started to form in Demeter's eyes before making a watery trail down her ruddy cheeks.

A determined look appeared under the watery veil of tears before her mother's grip moved to her slim shoulders and she held tight. "Promise me you shall never leave me!"

"Mother," Persephone sighed, not wanting to make such a binding vow. Demeter began to shake her, a new tears leaked from her dark green eyes.

"Promise me Kore! I can not bear a life without you my child!" She grew frantic and sunk to the ground dragging Persephone with her. "Swear upon the River Styx that you don't want to leave me! That you don't want to leave your poor, dear mother alone!" She hugged her daughter's slim waist and held fast. "That you shall not condemn me to a fate so brutal!"

Her mother's grip was tighter than a boa constrictor's grip, but the hold her mother had on her heart was tighter still- her words shattering every piece. Each tear that fell down her mother's beautiful face was like a stab to the heart, threatening to pierce it until nothing left.

So she did the only thing she could, she gave up her hope for happiness for her mother's. "I swear upon the River Styx that I shall never willing leave you alone." Besides, what truly were the chances that Hades, the deadly Lord of the Underworld would even consider a lowly goddess like herself?

Hades felt his whole world crumble around him, her oath, that damned unbreakable oath, struck his dark twisted soul and reduced it to shambles. It echoed around his head, taunting him again and again of what he couldn't obtain.

The pure beautiful creature that was Persephone, could never be his. In all his dark existence she was the shimmer of light in the shadows, made him feel. Feel alive- the ruler of the dead alive!-, feel hopeful, feel happiness, feel love. She made him feel a whirlwind of emotions that he'd never dreamt of having, that he hadn't even know existed inside him. And now all he felt was death, hopelessness, dejected and hatred. Hatred towards Demeter, the goddess that had decided to take away all of Persephone's choices, tried to tie down and break his loves' spirit.

She'd stuck a wild songbird in a cage and hoped to keep it there, locked up for good. Never allowing her to grow, explore and find herself. Like a songbird Persephone was a free spirit who needed to take flight from her mother's nest that had turned into a cage. Not allowed to grow up and become what she wanted to her spirit would break, be crushed under the weight of her mother's smoothing, and now Hades had lost the key to set his Persephone free.

Her oath on the Styx bound her to her mother, kept her there locked in a cage. The beautiful light that he had been drawn to in Persephone would die out, snuffed under a cloak of her mother's protectiveness and coddling.

He wouldn't allow it. He refused to believe that there was nothing he could do. But what could he do? She'd sworn upon the River Styx. '_I swear upon the River Styx that I shall never willing leave you alone._' He would be haunted by those words for the rest of time.

He made a vow to himself then though, in the darkness of the shadows he vowed in low whispers. "I swear upon the River Styx that one day you shall be mine Persephone."

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought I'd get another chapter in before the New Year... (where I am at least) I know in other country's New Year is already over... but in England- I still have 35 minutes. Hope you all have an amazing New Year and thank you soooooo much for all the reviews you leave and feedback you give, they mean everything to me... I'm a little tipsy at the moment so feeling the emotion for you all! I love you!<strong>

**I know some of you have been asking for longer chapters and this one is really really really short :/ But there's so much to come and I needed a cliffhanger... does that make me a horrid person?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this (very small) chapter... Persephone's too kind for her own good, I know... but Hades loves her for it.**

**What is Hades going to do? Is Demeter too controlling for you all? Am I making her too much of a 'bad guy'?**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews- I'm so glad that you all like it :) The next chapter should be coming very soon for you all... I'm not that evil... much. :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Although it appeared Hades didn't want her many other Gods did. Ares was the first to intrude on Demeter's lands and cornered Persephone in the meadow.

"Ares, please understand. I-I do not wish to marry." _You_. Of course she wanted to marry, she just couldn't because she'd promised her mother on the River Styx she wouldn't leave and she didn't like the way Ares looked at her.

"Oh Persephone, you are so innocent." He tapped her button nose like her mother often did, which infuriated her, before grabbing her wrist and tugging her close. "I do not wish to marry either. You don't need to be married to-" he broke off, seeming to look beyond her shoulder.

He choked up and looked back at her. "N-never mind. I am sorry to have disturbed your work Persephone," he bowed before darting off the way he'd come.

She stole a glance behind her at what had frightened the God of War so, but found nothing but the trees bending with the wind.

For once Hades was glad Ares was a coward and Persephone was so innocent that she did not understand what his advances had meant or what his intentions had been. One glare from the dark Lord had been enough to make Ares scurry away like a rat on a sinking ship, the little coward.

His rage nearly consumed him with the thought of what might have happened to his Persephone had he not been here to frighten Ares off.

* * *

><p>Although much more subtle and less demanding than Ares, Apollo's advances were not welcome either. Hades glared from his hiding place within the shade of the trees surrounding Demeter's garden, watching the two talk and laugh.<p>

"I've been thinking…" Apollo started, unsure.

Persephone giggled, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Apollo let out a gasp of mock outrage, "Did anyone ever tell you that you can be quite mean?!" Persephone shook her head with a grin. "Well," Apollo huffed, "I'm not sure I want to ask you to marry me now."

"Marry you…?" Persephone asked in a breathless whisper.

Hades watched on, finding himself growing more and more agitated with the two's playful flirting as time progressed. And now that stupid boy was asking Persephone to marry him?!

Apollo grinned, taking her shock as a good sign. "Well, of course. In exchange for your hand I'm offering my most prized possession," he turned to take his lyre from his belt.

"Apollo, I can't marry…" Persephone trailed off, looking away from her friend and twisting her hair.

Hades would have breathed a sigh of relief had that not applied to him as well.

Apollo's head whipped around to stare at the beauty in shock. "Why not? Your mother didn't get you to take back your decision on not being a Virgin Goddess...did she?" Apollo hesitated, worried that Demeter really had managed to control her daughter once again.

"No." He breathed a sigh of relief. "She made me promise to never leave her."

A second passed.

Then another.

"What?!" Apollo all but shouted, while Persephone shushed him looking around for her mother; she'd have a fit if she found a male in their garden. Apollo's voice lowered to a harsh whisper, "Seph, you need to stop letting your mother control you!"

"She does not!" Persephone rarely snapped at anyone, but she did not let her mother control her... did she?

"Yes, she does," Apollo sighed. "Seph, you need to take charge of your own life… if you married me I'd let you." His voice was serious and he held out his lyre to her.

She pushed his outstretched arm away gently with a sigh. "I swore upon the River Styx, and even if I hadn't…" how could she say this without hurting him? "... well, you're my… we're not… we wouldn't…" she sighed again.

Apollo smiled a sad smile and put her out of her misery. "You wouldn't marry me anyway," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Persephone to one look at the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and immediately started to try and make him happy again. "Well I wouldn't say that-"

Apollo placed a hand over her mouth, "You really need to stop putting everyone else above yourself Seph." Persephone raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. "Don't give me that look Seph, you know as well as I that your mother's happiness always comes above your own." He removed his hand from her lips… ones that he'd hoped to kiss one day, but now knew he never could. "So… if you wouldn't marry me, who would you marry?"

"I told you I can't-"

"I mean if you could marry." Persephone let out a sigh. "And you can't say 'no one' either, because I know for a fact you would not give up all this," he gestured to himself with playful arrogance, "for 'no one'."

Persephone breathed a laugh, "Very well, but you can't tell anyone- especially my mother!"

Apollo snorted, "You think I talk to that woman?" Apollo and all her other friends had informed her as to why most people disliked her mother on Persephone's request; the young goddess had wished to know.

"Apollo," Persephone glared at him… something she rarely did to anyone. "Just because I accept the fact that my mother is not your most favourite-" Apollo snorted again and Persephone groaned in annoyance. "-person, does not mean that I'll allow you to speak about her like that in front of me."

Apollo shrugged indifferently and Persephone sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Just for that I will not tell you!"

"Aww! Seph… c'mon!" Apollo whined.

She huffed and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "No," she replied stubbornly.

Hades didn't know what he was more infuriated about; their flirting or that fact that Persephone had someone in mind for marriage.

He never once guessed it might be him.

* * *

><p>The suitors didn't end there either.<p>

"Good morning Persephone, how has your day been so far?" Hermes always greeted her warmly and with a large smile.

"Morning," she returned his smile with one of her own, one that usually left every male breathless. "Its the same as always, planting flowers," she told him with a sigh. "It must be nice to be able to go anywhere, you're so fast too- I expect you could see it all in a day." She sighed again, this time wistfully, wishing she could do the same.

"If you marry me I could show you everything the earth has to offer, I'll take you anywhere you want." His attempts were more for friendly banter now than an offer of marriage, Persephone had told him along with the rest of her friends what she had promised her mother. They all thought her mad.

So Hermes knew he could not pursue Persephone for a bride, not that he had really been looking for one in the first place, but Persephone was a tempting Goddess with her coppery hair and glittering eyes- even a blind man would be in awe by just the aura surrounding her; she was like a mini sun, brightening the day and making everything glow with warmth.

Persephone laughed but it was far from the jingling sound that seemed to echo off the breeze when she was at her happiest, "If wish I could Hermes… but we both know I can't." She bowed her head and started to grow shoots from the soil she'd been kneeling by.

"Perhaps I should just steal you away."

"Hermes," she warned.

"Well technically you wouldn't be leaving your mother, its not your fault if someone were to kidnap you." He was only joking, which was good for the God otherwise he would have found himself in the stomach of Cerberus, but the young one might have just been onto something.

Why hadn't he thought of it before? Hades was ready to hit himself, he could _take_ Persephone!

* * *

><p><strong>So I am very mean... : Sorry about the wait- I've been super busy with mock exams for college and stuff :( Ahhhh!- I get my English back tomorrow... wish me luck :/ But luckily they're all over now and I have this time dedicated to write for you lot ;) Wooo!**

**Okay, so I understand that some of you are confused about the vow and for the future of Hades and Persephone, like what happens when Persephone _does_ want to go with Hades… Well, trust me I've got it all planned out and you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Also some of you don't really like the fact that Persephone made the vow if the first place to her mother, I understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I appreciate that- but I also think I should be entitled to mine too. And in my opinion, although Persephone defied her mother in the first place and didn't become a Virgin Goddess, I still think that she is very much under her mother's thumb and doesn't realise to what extent she is under it- unlike the other gods who all know that Demeter is very controlling of Persephone. Also, I believe that Persephone, although sometimes rebellious, is too kind hearted to hurt her mother… and Demeter begged her to vow to never leave her, and Persephone always being under her mother's thumb and wanting to ensure her mother's happiness, gives in to Demeter and makes the vow. I know that it seems to be one step forward and two steps back with Persephone defying Demeter and then giving into her- but Persephone hasn't known any other life and I tried to convey that she is also quite insecure and believes that the god she does want to be with (Hades :3) doesn't want her back (which we all know this isn't the case). I also wanted to give Hades more of a reason to steal her away other than he didn't think Demeter would approve of the courtship- because let's face it people he is the Lord of the Underworld and he doesn't give a damn who would approve and who wouldn't ;)**

**I hope that this explains my reasoning to everyone who didn't particularly like the idea, and if you still don't like it then please bare with me- because believe it or not (I certainly don't) I actually have a plot line for this story and I know where its going ;).**

**Sorry for the long winded authors note; but I just had to get it out there :) Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… hehe- Hades jealous! X3 I like jealous Hades, do you like jealous Hades, because I know I like jealous Hades XD**

**So what did you all think of the other gods in this chapter? Was I right to make those gods have an interest in Persephone? I think its kinda cute how Hermes and Apollo have a little crush… o3o **

**Thanks again xx**


End file.
